User talk:TheMG
, leave new messages at the bottom of the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Confusion I have notice a problem which can cause confusion. When a set is reproduced 2 or 3 times, such as 7140/7142 X-Wing Fighter, it goes in to all the categories that all 2 or 3 need, like for example in 1463/1695/2889 Treasure Cart Castle, 1992, 1998, 1000 Refrences, 2000 refrences and Kabaya Promotional, but also the redirects have the ones specific to them, so it comes up like * 7140 X-Wing * 7140/7142 * 7142 which is repetitive and can be annoying, so i propose either *** Split the page, giving it the categories needed but the description, picture etc. the same ***Make a special category for the duplicates, so the redirects only appear in there, but the problem is the main article has no categories. Please tell me what you think Kingcjc 17:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I would suggest bringing this up on the talk page of the articles. I am not sure what should be done though. However, redirects don't need categories. The main article would have at least one category: its theme. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Admin * Um wow thank you- yes I'd be really happy to be an admin here. I wasn't sure if the Admincandidate page was still active, otherwise I would have nominated you ages ago. If you want to be nominated, just tell me and I'll be happy to do it. Anyway, thank you very much for the nomination :) 23:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Editcount * Hi, thanks for the tip on the editcount page- I knew it was there, I just keep forgetting to use it :) But I've now updated my userbox so it should automatically display the editcount on my userpage anyway. So thanks for reminding me :) 07:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) We meet again How's it goin'? You're quite the cooperative sort. That's cool. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi, I'm more than happy for you to be bureaucrat if you wish, but I'll take it if needed. However, I believe nomatter who becomes bureaucrat that at least one other admin should agree to any user permissions to be added in the future. In terms of us becoming admins, do you think that we should contact a Wikia staff member? I think that I read somewhere that if all bureaucrats are inactive that a staff member can give out user rights. 03:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Just checking to see if Darth smith was still alive. Yes, a staff member can give out user rights. Normally, we would have used a special adoption page, but because it has an active admin, we should use one of the community team member's talk pages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 10:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for putting us up on the adoption page, and thank you for putting me up for bureaucrat! :) 04:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: * You are now a sysop- sorry for being late- just logged on now 00:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Newarticletext * Hi, just wondering how the code you removed on MediaWiki:Newarticletext is outdated. I thought it would have been useful to click a button to produce the set infobox for new pages instead of having to always copy it from somewhere else. Anyway, that's ok if you don't want it, but do you know of a way then that it can be set up for just one user? Thanks, 22:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ** Sorry- saw you were working on something better in recentchanges. sorry to bother you :) 22:33, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *** Well good luck with it, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help 00:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) WOW an admin! I didn't know that you were an admin here! Permissions Page * Hi, I was wondering whether you'd be able to vote on the permissions page- it's just that I'm not sure whether one vote passes as being definitive enough to upgrade priveleges :) Thanks, 21:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin * Hi, would you be able vote on which default skin to use for the wiki if you have the time please? (link is at the top of the page). Thanks, 04:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Set preloader * Hi- sorry about messing up the createplate-set preloader. The main reason I changed it was to get rid of the spaces in front of the "|"'s at the beginning of each line. Are these spaces necessary for the preloader as well? If not, is it ok if i remove them? Thanks, 00:05, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :See w:help:help:CreatePage. I will just ask a staff member to enable it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:10, 17 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Userpage It means sets that are part of the 2009 line, yet first avabile (sold) in 2008. Kingcjc 16:05, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Permission to Nominate I'd like to request permission to nominate you for Brickipedian of the month for January 2009. Happy Holidays! Velociraptor78 22:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Already was Botm. See my page. Thanks though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re: 2500 articles * Hi, thanks for letting me know that- I knew at 1000 articles we got an orange star next our name here, but didn't know we made the Big Wikis Hub at 2500 :) 02:32, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Also thanks for telling me, Simpsons is now at 2,477, which means it should need 23 more :D kingcjc 16:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Thinking Aloud You mean it is in the catalouge, but nowhere else? When i personally find stuff like that in catalouges on a website called brickfactory, i add them kingcjc 23:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :The problem is, I did find it elsewhere, but under a different set number (which is odd). I don't know which to put it under. (Probably the catalog one) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::In your case i would: # Make the other reference. # Praticly copy it into the catalog one and add something like Trivia:This is only found in the {year} catalouge kingcjc 19:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it is probably also in the 2007 catalog, it was in the sale section of the early 2008 one. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * Hi, I was wondering if you are able to edit this page. For some reason, there's no edit tab for me, and pointed out on the main page talk that it still has 2008 on the edit bar instead of 2009. I don't know why I can't edit this, but was wondering if you could, and if you can, can you fix the year please? Thanks, 21:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Click Create. It was added by default. Also, it shows 2008 because it has the most articles in it. Until we get a lot of 2009 article it will stay up there unless you remove something about most popular category. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing all that up- I had no idea what was going on :) 00:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) RE:I just saw what you did to your userpage Huh? 02:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * Oh, sorry. I just wanted to correct the spelling mistake in my username. But if it really causes that much trouble I suppose I could try to change it back. 05:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) No Mario I didn't write that, it's my "Friend" Generalgrievous112, since we're friends, I told him my password and now he's abusing it, I'm about to change my pass and my page--Ventress112 16:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I just changed my pass and user page. And I yelled at him on his favourite wiki. Now I have to check out all of my other user pages.--Ventress112 16:51, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you I thank you sir if it was you who gave a description for the malum product case you uploaded (if it was you) Randio 3:50,12 March 2009 :It wasn't me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't trust Randio ,he stole my IP adress and i couldnt edit things for almost the entire day!9legoboy9 23:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC)9legoboy9 ::He didn't steal it, he shares it with you. IP addresses are often used by many people. Other people have changing IP addresses, like me. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message and other enhancements * Hi, I was wondering what the other admins thought of this from Wikia about the new enhancements. In particular, the welcome template we have for registered users will no longer work with the way we usually sign it as it will place the message, then have } where the signature should go, then a signature underneath the template. So I was thinking that we could either: * Remove the } from the template, and leave it so that the template is placed, then the signature, or * Disable the automatic welcome and continue doing it manually. Any ideas/opinions on this would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, 00:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi, I was wondering what you thought about the auto-creation of userpages for registered users who make an edit here- personally I think they're useless since someone might click on a userpage to find out about the user only to find an automated template in place instead of seeing a redlink straight away and not worrying. Just wondering what your opinion on this matter was. Thanks, 09:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) New improvements * Hi, I was wondering what you thought about some of the things going on with the wiki at the moment, mainly at Forum:Article Quality and Forum:Set header template. Any input from another admin would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :) 00:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re: You might want to look at this * Hi, I know this looks like there are errors everywhere, but this is how the page is meant to look- the actual display of the set infobox colors are at Brickipedia:Set Infobox Colors. I'm not sure why it looks how it does- you'd have to ask who's been designing all of this, and I know that (to me) it isn't named very well because it sounds like it should be a page that anyone would want to go to to get information, but since I don't really know what it's doing (I know it's setting the colors, but I don't know how) I'm not sure on where it should be moved to. 02:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Vandlism 24.140.13.122‎ Vandlised Undergroung mining ststion.--Coupon11 20:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Help I'm tring to help with broken redirects. Can you delete the redirect 307 and 310 becase a page is alredy made for both.-- 16:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) New admin * Hi, I just wanted to ask you what you thought about this nomination here since you're a fellow admin on this wiki- any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks :) 05:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! RE: info boxes Sure! sorry about that, but I'm new to wikia. Anyway, can I add you to my friend list? -user: nerfblasterpro Cool! my goal is to get to know all of the users, or at least as many as I can, on Brickipedia. Thanks! -user: nerfblasterpro Bionicle Wiki * Hi, I've just set up a vote for a re-evalution of the "official friends" on here, and was wondering about which Bionicle wiki is the active one. Is bionicle.wikia.com no longer used and http://bp.wikimetru.com/wiki/Main_Page the one that should be linked to? Thanks, 05:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Bioniclepedia split. The old site was renamed The Bionicle Wiki and has more people. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Experiment Ok then. I'll remember that. - Re: MG is leaving * Hi MarioGalaxy, I'm very sorry to hear you're leaving, but I can understand why you need to leave- administering 15 wikis would be extremely hard to handle. I'll remove your admin powers if that's what you wish, but if you ever want them back (either temporarily or permanently) I'll be more than happy to restore them. I'll keep you on with rollback priveleges at the very least, unless you would like them removed too. Thanks for everything- it's been great working with you for the past year and a half or so, and good luck with all the wikis in the future :) 01:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :15 wikis? Nice! Most of the CVN people only have 5 to 10... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 01:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I'm sorry you have to go, be around agian? I came back!-- 12:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) FA Reviewers Board * Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in being on a board for reviewing featured article nominations. This would basically just involve checking that FA nominations meet the FA criteria which were voted on. If you do want to be on this board, you will be expected to review most of the nominations which are put up. I'm not completely sure if you'll get in straight away without a vote, but one option we're considering is letting all users who have rollback priveleges or higher to gain automatic entry if they want it- there's no pressure if you don't want to do this. I thought I'd ask now so we could get the board up and running quickly so we can start having FA's again. But just let me know if you would like to be on the board for now. I know you've got a lot of work on other wikis, but just letting you know the invitation's still there if you want it. Thanks, 02:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) First Blog suggestion Instead of going to Pokemon Wiki, head to Bulbapedia for a better experiance. You would be joining me there. It's up to you. Also, thanks for the welcome on Mario Wiki.-[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3:']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|'Brawlin' Mario ']][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3|'everyday with legos.']] :Dude, I am an admin on the Pokemon Wiki. Also, I rarely edit non-wikia wikis now-a-days. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi MarioGalaxy! How are you? -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!']] 23:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know, we could use you back as an admin... 23:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but somehow I got talked into 7 wikis again. Though the seventh could be considered an extension of the other one. I decided that I have admin on enough wikis. However, I can still help out around here. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't make me force you D:< 02:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're starting to get me annoyed. I had my rights removed because I didn't have the time to look over so many wikis at once. I will never have my rights reinstated. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was joking, sorry. 02:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ''(Undent) That spots sorta touchy. Also, you totally forgot . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meh, I forgot that not everyone knows me. Sorry about that >.> 02:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I think that you were just new when I left. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, I was, I think. 02:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello MarioGalaxy sorry to hear your leaving. You have been great! :Wow. Fail. I left a while ago. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :You haven't edited for a while... until now. Are you planning to... um... come back? 03:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::IDK. I haven't been editing any wikis at all recently. Though I am DEFINITELY not becoming admin again. Don't need more on my plate. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) help me out HI im ~ :I'm a FORMER admin... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Mario! I've heard so much about you :) Are you coming back? -- 00:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not, somebody just left a message on my talk page thinking I am an active admin... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Why can't you be one =P -- 00:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Cause I have other wikis to admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC)